Pejzaże Oushuu
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Scenki z życia Smoków, czyli obrazki z Masamune i Kojuurou w różnych sytuacjach.
1. nota odautorska

**PEJZAŻE OUSHUU**

**Znajdą się tu rozmaite scenki rodzajowe, które mi czasem przychodzą do głowy, pozbawione szerszego kontekstu i fabuły, ale dla mnie na swój sposób cenne **

**Mogą wystąpić — i raczej wystąpią — odniesienia do wcześniejszych moich basarkowych tekstów, ale tylko jako elementy świata przedstawionego: że Kojuurou obcina Smokowi włosy, kiedy tylko ma szansę, że Sasuke rzeźbi krasnoludki ze szczypioru — i nie tylko, że rzepa faluje na wietrze — i tym podobne prawa natury, których zaistnienie zostało wyjaśnione ze szczegółami w innych tekstach.**

**Występować będą Masamune, Kojuurou oraz Inni.**

**Błagam o choćby słowo komentarza — choćby jedno maleńkie słóweczko.**

**Miłego  
Arienek**


	2. Księżyc

Scena zaimprowizowana pod wpływem chwili i księżyca.

tsuki=księżyc.

Pozdrowienia dla wyznawców księżyca ;)

TSUKI

— Ma na imię Tsuki.

Miała na imię Tsuki, ubrana była w piękne, błękitne kimono ozdobione gwiezdno—księżycowymi haftami, a jej przedziwnie jasne włosy upięte były w koronę nad wysokim, mądrym czołem. Spojrzenie uważne i czujne, usta wyraziste i pełne emocji, wzrok spuszczony w niechętnym kompromisie między obyczajem a bujną osobowością.

— Nasze światło. Nasza duma. — Głos starszego mężczyzny łamał się ze wzruszenia. — Stanie się ozdobą każdego domu, do którego wkroczy. Oto skarb mojego klanu.

Nie było tu fałszywej zachęty, lizusostwa ani desperacji, by jak najkorzystniej sprzedać każdą cenną wartość. Oczy sędziwego samuraja rozjaśniały się niezwykłą u wojownika łagodną radością, gdy tylko spojrzał na swoją córkę, klęczącą u jego boku. Spojrzenie dziewczyny, spokojnie utkwione w splocie maty, nie zdradzało niczego, a jej dłonie nie drżały, wdzięcznie i godnie złożone na kolanach.

Jednooki Smok pocił się ze strachu.

— Aaa...Aha. A właściwie... Tooo...

— Date—dono docenia twoje zaufanie, Hanami—dono. — Kojuurou z bezgłośnym „_bez paniki, Masamune—sama, jestem z tobą" _oderwał się od skromnego podpierania ściany tylko po to, by przez mgnienie oka potrzymać rękę na ramieniu swojego pana. — Myśl, że naprawdę byłbyś gotów...

— Jestem gotów. Jesteśmy gotowi. — Hanami Mukeru spojrzał Katakurze w oczy z pełną powagą i zdecydowaniem. — Klan Hanami przedstawia władcy Oushuu swoją najcenniejszą własność. Oto Hanami Tsuki, moja najstarsza córka. Pragnę...

— Nie przybyliśmy tu, by rabować skarby klanu. — Kojuurou przytrzymał dłoń na ramieniu Masamune nieco mocniej, doskonale świadomy, że jego generał tylko patrzy, którędy by dać nogę. Cóż, Jednooki Smok był wciąż jeszcze młody i w swojej drodze do chwały nie natykał się często na takie rzeczy. Tym bardziej, że zazwyczaj Kojuurou starał się rzecz uciszyć i zneutralizować na długo przedtem, zanim sprawa dotarła przed spłoszone i — coraz rzadziej, ale wciąż jeszcze szybko i uroczo różowiejące z zawstydzenia — oblicze Masamune. Cóż. Generał Date do wielu rzeczy już przywykł. Do tego też przywyknie.

— Jesteśmy... — Masamune w poczuciu wsparcia pozbierał się nadspodziewanie szybko. — Jesteśmy pod wrażeniem. Hell yeah.

Kojuurou obserwował, jak różowość zastępuje oślepiający, buńczuczny uśmiech. Gdzieś w myślach tliła się świadomość, że będzie tęsknił za widokiem tych niewinnych rumieńców. Ale, cóż. Smok wyrósł z chłopięcych nogawic, wyrósł i z różowienia przy lada okazji. Tylko patrzeć, jak wyrośnie z umiłowania tej szopy na głowie.

A może nie...?

— Jesteśmy pod wielkim wrażeniem! — Masamune jakby się rozkręcał. — Ale...

— Date—dono, przyjmiemy twoją decyzję. — Hanami skłonił się nisko. — Wiedz jednak, że będzie dla mnie największym szczęściem widzieć Tsuki u boku Smoków z Oushuu.

Cisza.

— Wiem, że i ona tego pragnie.

Cisza.

— Oto dar klanu Hanami dla Smoków z Oushuu. — Wyprostował się, spojrzał na generała. A następnie na jego zastępcę. — Nie podejmujcie decyzji pochopnie, czcigodni. Kwiat nagietka jest skromny w swojej czystości, a potrafi rozjaśnić ciemne myśli i uleczyć zbolałe serce. Wojny i walki będą trwały, a władca Oushuu nie spocznie w swojej misji. To ścieżka, jaką przez wrogą noc znaczy płonący ogień w duszy samuraja. To los wojownika. Ale nie co dzień będzie wam dany niegasnący blask, którego nie ogarnie wroga ciemność. Smoki z Oushuu — klan Hanami pragnie wyrazić swój podziw, wiarę i szacunek dla waszej potęgi. — Ujął dłoń córki i przesunął ją do przodu, kierując w stronę Masamune i Kojuurou, mniej więcej pomiędzy nich obu. — Oto wasza nagroda.

Cisza.

Smoki z Oushuu pociły się ze strachu.

* * *

Wojska Oushuu oddalały się od źródła zagrożenia w pełnym galopie, z oddaniem oskrzydlając wodza i jego prawe oko, nadal wytrąconych z równowagi.

— Masamune—sama...

— ...

— Powinieneś obciąć włosy.

— ...

— Ale ręce mi się trzęsą.

— ...

— Stanowczo powinniśmy jak najprędzej zbadać nastroje po przeciwnej stronie tych wzgórz.

— ...

— Nie martw się, Masamune—dono. Uszliśmy z życiem.

* * *

Chłodne spojrzenie krytycznie zmierzyło zasmuconego Hanami Mukeru.

— Mogliśmy poradzić sobie lepiej — orzekła Hanami Tsuki. — Może powinieneś był najpierw ich upić?

— Nie wypadało mi tak od razu z sake... — westchnął Mukeru.

— A już na pewno powinieneś był im to powiedzieć bardziej bezpośrednio. To są mężczyźni, nie rozumieją subtelności! — zganiła go córka.

— Aha — zgodził się bez oporów starzec. — Nic a nic nie rozumieją. Ale nie wypadało mi tak od razu mówić, że chcesz poślubić Date—dono!

— Wcale go nie chciałam poślubić. Ale tak byłoby najlepiej — stwierdziła sucho Tsuki.

— No pewnie, że byłoby! — Hanami—dono rozmarzył się wyraźnie. — Bylibyście piękną parą w waszym weselnym dniu...

— Katakura—san by nas pobłogosławił...

— Moje wnuki władałyby całą Północą!

— Katakura—san by je wychowywał...

— Byłabyś jak królowa Oushuu!

— Katakura—san by dla mnie gotował...

— Trzeba było o niego się oświadczać! — obraził się Hanami. — Może wtedy by się zgodzili!

— Teraz już za późno — westchnęła Tsuki. — Ale przecież tłumaczyłam ci, że z nich dwóch muszę poślubić Date—dono!

— Nie wypadało się oświadczać o generała! I w ogóle, przecież tak naprawdę nie chciałaś go poślubiać!

— Ale mogłabym...

— Ale po co?

W spojrzeniu Hanami Tsuki gasł księżyc.

— Wtedy dostałabym obydwóch...

koniec


	3. Kwiat

Trochę nie po kolei, bo w trakcie pisania jest scenka zimowa, ale tak wyszło... Z pozdrowieniami dla wszystkich rozsiewających prątki. Będzie lepiej i zdrowiej! Wiosna wróci!

KWIAT

Przyszła wiosna.

Na śliwie, tuż nieopodal szczelnie osłoniętych przed lodowatym wichrem okien pałacu władcy Oushuu pojawił się kwiat. Oczywiście, zima nie dała jeszcze za wygraną, śnieg oblepiał skały i górskie przełęcze, jakby zaborczo i zaciekle zamierzał posiąść północne rubieże aż do następnego lata. Dni były jednak coraz bardziej słoneczne i przejrzyste, przymrozki coraz rzadsze, a wiatr zaczynał przynosić ze sobą słaby posmak ziemi. Spod kamieni wysunęły się kiełki, szybko przymrożone, zwiędłe, znów podniosły głowę — tym razem wyżej. Drzewa otuliły się w zieloną mgiełkę, wskazującą na rychłe nadejście liści. Tu i ówdzie pokazał się pąk — a jeden nawet rozkwitł. Samotny i roztrzęsiony w podmuchach wiatru, na śliwie pojawił się kwiat.

— Wiosna! — ucieszył się Date Masamune.

Kojuurou milczał. Radowały go takie momenty, kiedy i jego, i generała poruszała i uszczęśliwiała ta sama rzecz, choćby nawet drobna, jak pierwszy sygnał wiosny.

— Patrz, Kojuurou! To kwiatek!

Kojuurou milczał. Nigdy nie wątpił w spostrzegawczość swojego władcy. To istotnie był kwiat, i to w dodatku na drzewie owocowym. Dobrze wróżyło, gdy pierwszym kwieciem wiosny obrodziła śliwa: kobiecie—uśmiech, mężczyźnie—spełnienie. Śliwa wróżyła dobrze.

— Jest kwiatek — jest wiosna! Tym razem już na pewno! — Masamune nie posiadał się z radości.

Kojuurou milczał. W porze kwitnienia odżywał również generał Oushuu, po ciężkiej zimie gotów znów wziąć świat na rogi. Ten widok krzepił serca żołnierzy i zachwycał samego Kojuurou, stęsknionego za wiosną i uśmiechem Jednookiego Smoka.

— A ja sobie zatknę kwiatek we włosy, o.

Kojuurou milczał. Pora kwitnienia, pora strzyżenia. Ale o tym nie trzeba było mówić, jeszcze nie. Po cóż mącić generałowi te pierwsze, najwspanialsze chwile wiosny? Cicho—cicho—sza. Włosy się zawsze zdąży obciąć — wiosną Masamune—sama miał lepszy, mocniejszy sen...

— Put your guns on! Do atakuuuu! — Generał Oushuu wydał sobie samemu dyspozycje do natarcia i smoczym susem rzucił się na wysoką gałąź śliwy. Wyciąnięte palce musnęły końce płatków, kwiat utrzymał się jednak na drzewie — a Masamune nie utrzymał się na nogach po skoku i nieelegancko klapnął na pośladki przy stopach Kojuurou.

Kojuurou milczał. Masamune—dono był już dużym smokiem. Pocieszać go nie należało, karcić nie wypadało, pomaganie surowo wzbronione. Tym niemniej, korzystając z dogodnej pozycji, można było ukradkiem poklepać Smoka po czubku głowy. Nie poczochrać, o nie, poczochrać nie. Ale poklepać, w drodze wyjątku, było można.

— Taki jesteś! — Masamune spojrzał spode łba na górującego nad nim Kojuurou. — Protekcjonalizm! Klepanie! I to wtedy, kiedy powinieneś dzielić ze mną wstyd z tej porażki!

Kojuurou milczał. Dzielił ze swoim wodzem każdy wstyd i każdą dumę — a ta ostatnia na stałe zakorzeniła się w jego sercu, odkąd oddał je władcy Oushuu i jego swoją dumą uczynił. Ale bez większej idei dziejowej nie zamierzał skakać po drzewach.

— Zobaczysz zaraz, pokażę tej bezczelnej śliwce w pestkę kopanej! Już ja jej pokażę! Party's on! No chodź, skórkowańcu!

Kojuurou milczał. Nigdy nie wątpił w moc i potencjał Smoka Date i wierzył — czasami wbrew własnemu rozsądkowi, logice i wbrew światu — że generałowi wystarczy sama siła woli, żeby zdobyć wszystko, do czego naprawdę zechce się przyłożyć. Zresztą — Date Masamune zawsze zwyciężał. A Katakura Kojuurou zawsze miał rację.

— Aaaaaauć! — Date znowu wylądował na pośladkach, wpatrzony ze złością w niepokorny kwiatek na rozchwianej gałęzi.

Kojuurou milczał. Lubił śliwki. Masamune—sama też lubił śliwki. Wszyscy lubili śliwki.

— No, dobrze. — Jednooki Smok nie ruszył się z miejsca, podparł się tylko łokciem i spojrzał podejrzliwie w górę na Kojuurou. — Co ty kombinujesz? Chcę zerwać ten kwiatek! Chcę go sobie powiesić! Na rogach będę go nosił! Dopóki nie zwiędnie! Ja—chcę—kwiatek! Zróbmy coś!

Kojuurou milczał. Jak zawsze, był z całego serca po stronie swojego dowódcy. Gotów był tkwić u jego boku wiernie i dzielnie — choćby do samej pory przekwitania drzew owocowych.

— Kojuurou! Żądam wyjaśnień! Dlaczego mi się sprzeciwiasz? Przecież ty mi się nigdy nie sprzeciwiasz!

Kojuurou milczał. Nigdy się nie sprzeciwiał.

— A jak się sprzeciwiasz, to masz cholernie dobre powody, żeby się sprzeciwiać. Więc? O co ci chodzi z tym kwiatkiem? Już ja cię znam! Chodzi ci coś po głowie podejrzanego, knujesz coś tam w ukryciu i nic mi nie chcesz powiedzieć!

Kojuurou milczał. Naprawdę nie chciał na to odpowiadać.

— Znam tę minę — oznajmił Masamune, wzdychając. — Ona oznacza, że nie dostanę kwiatka?

Kojuurou milczał. Nikt na świecie nie byłby tak okrutny, lub tak głupi, by powiedzieć Masamune—dono prosto w twarz, że nie dostanie kwiatka.

— Kwiatek. Kwiatek. Kwiatek. — Date usiadł po turecku i przyglądał się z dołu niewinnemu pączkowi. — Kwiat śliwy. Jestem całkowicie pewien, że nie potrzebujesz go do dzisiejszego obiadu, ani do kolacji. Ani do maści na odleżyny, ani nawet do wywaru na katar go nie potrzebujesz. Nie oszukasz mnie, Kojuurou. Ty wcale nie potrzebujesz tego kwiatka!

Kojuurou milczał. Nigdy by się nie ośmielił oszukiwać Jednookiego Smoka.

— Wisi tam sobie, do niczego nikomu niepotrzebny. Tobie też jest niepotrzebny. Mógłbym go sobie zerwać i mieć zerwany, o. Dlaczego mi bronisz jednego, malutkiego kwiatuszka? Jesteś niedobry dla mnie dzisiaj, Kojuurou. Marudzisz mi nad głową, jakby było o co. Let's party! Guns ready! Weźmy kwiatka!

Kojuurou milczał. Kiedy Masamune—sama uruchamiał swoją wykwintną brytyjską gwarę, lepiej było mu nie przerywać, iść za falą i tylko starać się trzymać pieczę nad całością. Kojuurou zawsze nad wszystkim trzymał pieczę.

— Teraz byłby dobry moment do ataku. — Smok wpatrywał się z rozmarzeniem w kolano Kojuurou. — Tylko się rzucić i złapać skórkowańca. A ja tymczasem tkwię tutaj i wysłuchuję twojego marudzenia. Co cię tak nagle wzięło, żeby chronić przyrodę?

Kojuurou milczał. Wymownie.

— No wiem, wiem. — Masamune od razu spuścił z tonu. — Przyroda i te takie. To są ważne rzeczy. Bez nich nie będzie obiadu. Ale żeby chronić przyrodę przede mną? Kojuurou!

Kojuurou milczał. Jeśli chronienie Masamune—sama przed nim samym oznaczało chronienie przyrody przed nim, to Katakura Kojuurou na pewno zrobi co trzeba. A nawet i to, czego nie wolno.

— Więc mówisz, że nie wolno. — Date patrzył tęsknie na delikatny kwiat. — Ale ja chciałbym... Zawiesiłbym go sobie na uprzęży... Byłoby tak wiosennie...

Kojuurou milczał. Każdy rumak ze stajni Oushuu poczułby się nader wiosennie, gdyby zawiesić mu taki przysmak przy pysku. A pożarłszy kwiatek, poczułby na sobie gniew Jednookiego Smoka. A rumaki, jako element przyrody, należało chronić...

— No dobrze, już dobrze, damn it, nie patrz tak! — Masamune poderwał się na nogi, obrażony, i odwrócił tyłem. — Wiem, że to by głupio wyglądało, nie musisz mi tego powtarzać! Ale mógłbym go nosić gdzieś... Gdzieś nie na wierzchu. Tak na znak wiosny.

Kojuurou milczał. Na znak wiosny miał coraz większą ochotę ostrzyc swego generała. Naprawdę był na to najwyższy czas.

— Ekhmmm. — Jednooki Smok odchrząknął, spłoszony znienacka, i rozejrzał się gorączkowo w poszukiwaniu pretekstu do zmiany tematu.

Kojuurou milczał. Złowieszczo.

— Oj, dajże już spokój z tym kwiatkiem, Kojuurou. Obsesja jakaś. No już, zostaw. Let's go. — Pociągnął swego wiernego zastępcę na dziedziniec. — Akurat w porze... ymmm... No, w porze, kiedy stanowczo powinniśmy coś zrobić. Idziemy działać, Kojuurou. Zostaw kwiatka.

Kojuurou milczał. Kwiatka zostawił.

— Jeden kwiatek nie czyni wiosny. — Masamune dopadł hełmu i czym prędzej ukrył pod nim włosy. — Takie nic. Niech zostanie, może się rozmnoży.

Kojuurou milczał. Bardzo nie chciał w tej chwili wyjaśniać swemu dowódcy, że kwiatki do rozmnażania używają pszczółek. I motylków. A czasami nawet ptaszków.

— Miałeś rację, jak zawsze. Widzisz, potrafię przyznać, że miałeś rację! Ha, Dragon rolls! Taki kwiatek przy siodle, to by wyglądało... Frywolnie? Nie powinienem być frywolny. Jestem poważnym generałem.

Kojuurou milczał. Słów mu brakło.

— No. Temat zamknięty. Party's over. Możemy już zostawić tę cholerną śliwę i iść sobie? Chodźże stąd, Kojuurou! — Ruszył przed siebie, mamrocząc gniewnie pod nosem jakieś inwektywy.

Kojuurou milczał. Z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, szedł za swoim ożywionym i pełnym zapału generałem. Była wiosna. A kwiat śliwy dobrze wróżył na ten rok...

koniec


	4. Warunki nieżyciowe

Opowieść o pułapkach zimy i nadziei na wiosnę, w całości inspirowana moim pobytem w krainie Suomi i gościną Clio, a dedykowana w całości właśnie Clio Księżyckowi.

**WARUNKI NIEŻYCIOWE**

Sanada Yukimura trwał w ekstazie.

Oczywiście, Sanada Yukimura przeważającą część życia znajdował się w stanie żywiołowej ekstazy, tym razem jednak przypominało to bardziej olśnienie, pełne zachwytu i nader nietypowej dla Yukimury pokory. Młody Tygrys padł na kolana i z rękami wzniesionymi do niebios wielbił piękno życia. Włosy i czerwone wstęgi powiewały na dzikim wietrze, oślepiająco błękitne niebo rozpościerało się nad głową młodzieńca niczym świątynny baldachim. Jego naga pierś unosiła się w gwałtownym oddechu, by po chwili znieruchomieć, gdy Yukimura zachłysnął się zupełnie zachwytem i zapomniał o drobiazgach w rodzaju oddychania lub stawiania stóp w odpowiednim porządku logicznym. W rzeczy samej, dlatego właśnie wylądował na kolanach, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w przeżywaniu swojej ekstazy. Oczy mu promieniały, palce usiłowały się wyciągać we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, rozgrzana skóra dymiła wręcz, a dziki uśmiech, gdyby nie ograniczały go z tyłu wstęgi i dłuższe pasmo włosów, z pewnością byłby się rozpostarł dookoła głowy.

Szczęśliwy, podniecony i zachwycony.

Jednooki Smok Date Masamune ulokował się w bezpiecznej odległości od całej tej sceny, oddzielony od Yukimury podwójnymi drzwiami łypał na niego wrogo spod obwisłej grzywki. Radość odebrała chwilowo młodemu Sanadzie zarówno głos, jak i większość zdolności motorycznych, Masamune znał go jednak aż nadto dobrze i wiedział, że wulkan energii wybuchnie wkrótce ze zdwojoną energią. Jednooki Smok już z góry domyślał się, jakie będą pierwsze słowa Tygrysięcia z Kai. I wcale nie chciał ich usłyszeć.

- TO JEST ABSOLUTNIE SUUUUUUUUUPER!

Yukimura wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy pianiem kogucika a rykiem tygrysa, po czym zerwał się na nogi i rzucił przed siebie. Date z miną pełną odrazy osłonił twarz skrajem pledu i wycofał na jeszcze bezpieczniejszą odległość – gdzie i tak docierały bezładne okrzyki Yukimury? Super? To nie było super. To w żadnym wypadku nie było super. To było…

Cholernie zimne!

— To naprawdę istnieje! — zdumiewał się Yukimura. — I jest takie białe! I puchate! Masamune—sama, to niesamowite! Mogę polizać? Masamune—sama?

Generał Oushuu wycofał się na sam tył sypialni i z wrogim grymasem okopał się w kocu. Nie zamierzał w tym uczestniczyć. Absolutnie nie.

— Masamune—sama? — Drzwi na werandę rozsunęły się i do sypialni wtargnął, wraz z lodowatym podmuchem zimy, Sanada Genjiro Yukimura. Nos i policzki miał czerwone od mrozu, palce zziębnięte, włosy wilgotne od roztapiającego się szybko, świeżego śniegu, oczy rozradowane i błagalne jak u jednej z pręgowanych i mruczących maskotek wojsk Kai.

— Czy można to polizać? — Głos łamał mu się z podniecenia. Masamune patrzył na niego nieżyczliwie.

— A koniecznie musisz...?

— Chcę spróbować! — zapalił się Yukimura. — Nigdy tego nie robiłem!

— Wielu rzeczy jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie robiłeś... — W desperackiej nadziei Masamune postanowił zmienić temat rozmowy. — I wcale nie trzeba ich robić na zewnątrz, a już na pewno nie wtedy, kiedy śnieg pada... Możemy...

— Ale to mój pierwszy śnieg! — Yukimura podskoczył. Naprawdę podskoczył. Date jęknął i przymknął oko. I jak miał go po czymś takim rozczarować...?

— Rób z tym co chcesz... Po co w ogóle pytasz, Tygrysie z Kai? Chcesz jeść śnieg, jedz garściami. Jest go tutaj aż nadto. — Gorycz w głosie Masamune mogłaby zatruć każdy przysmak — nawet krystalicznie czysty pierwszy śnieg w górach Oushuu. Sanada Yukimura był jednak dzisiaj niewrażliwy na subtelności.

— Masamune—dono! To twój śnieg! To śnieg Oushuu! Nie ośmieliłbym cię obrażać, dotykając twojego śniegu bez pozwolenia! Błagam cię o pozwolenie polizania śniegu! Masamune—dono!

— A idź i rób co chcesz! Tylko nie przynoś mi śniegu do domu! Pod żadnym...

Oczywiście, Yukimura wybiegł już po „idź i rób co chcesz". I, oczywiście, zostawił drzwi rozsunięte. Zimno wkradało się podstępnie, pełzło po matach i wyciągało swoje macki po palce nieobutych stóp Smoka. Date Masamune, który przed niczym w życiu się nie ugiął — zadrżał. Oto, do czego go to wszystko doprowadziło. Do zupełnego upadku. Cóż, skoro już doszło do najgorszego...

— KOJUUROU! ZRÓB COŚ!

Ach. Od razu poczuł się lepiej. No, troszeczkę lepiej. Tym bardziej, że przez wewnętrzne drzwi natychmiast wmaszerował Katakura Kojuurou z tacą zastawioną czarkami, ciepłym sake i gorącą herbatą.

— Dzień dobry, Masamune—sama. Zaraz poczujesz się lepiej. O tej porze roku bez porannej herbaty trudno być w pełni smokiem... Nie smuć się. Wiosna wróci.

— Ale dopiero wiosną — stwierdził z goryczą Date, grzejąc dłonie na kubku z herbatą.

— Ona tak ma, Masamune—sama. Zawsze wraca o tej samej porze roku. Kwiaty zakwitną... Warzywa zakiełkują...

— Do tego czasu będę już w grobie.

— Wiosną wszystko wychodzi spod ziemi, ty też wyjdziesz, Masamune—sama.

— Ale teraz jest zima!

— Prawda, jak pięknie dziś na zewnątrz? Pij swoją herbatę, Masamune—sama, a ja pójdę przywitać się z Sanadą—no—danna.

Kojuurou wyszedł, przymykając zewnętrzne drzwi. Jednooki Smok ponuro sączył gorący napar.

Pieprzona zima.

Znowu to samo! Co roku to samo! Dlaczego zawsze spotyka to właśnie jego? Dlaczego zawsze właśnie wtedy, kiedy nie można wyjechać na południe i pogrzmocić się z sąsiadami, tylko trzeba tkwić murem na własnych włościach? Dlaczego Oushuu i góry, i dom muszą znowu przechodzić tę zarazę? DLACZEGO TEN ŚNIEG TAK PADA? Masamune czuł, jak opaska na oko przymarza mu do twarzy. Świetnie. Doskonale. To, że nie miał tam oka, nie oznaczało jeszcze, że był pozbawiony wrażliwości w tych rejonach! W ogóle, jeśli chodzi o zimno, takie zimowe, niczym nieusprawiedliwione zimno, wiele rejonów jego ciała odkrywało w sobie nową wrażliwość. Miały się dobrze w chłodne, wiosenne noce, miały się świetnie w lodowatej kąpieli latem, miały się jak najlepiej w jesiennych wichrach. A zimą — dokładnie te same rejony cierpiały męki.

Date Masamune cierpiał zimą męki.

A Sanada poszedł lizać śnieg i pewnie mu język przymarznie do drzewca włóczni. Świetnie. Dobrze mu tak za podobne pomysły. Śniegu nie należało lizać, w ogóle nie wolno się było do niego zbliżać. Śnieg szkodził. Zima szkodziła jeszcze bardziej. A Sanada Yukimura, który na spotkanie zimy pognał z otwartymi ramionami i, jak zwykle, z obnażoną piersią, niewątpliwie do reszty oszalał i zasłużył na wszystko złe, co czyhało na niego w zaspach. Odmrożenia. Grypa. Ziąb. Śnieg topniejący znienacka i wpadający za kołnierz. Śnieg w skarpetkach i w hełmie. Ziąb. Oszronione włosy. Wystygła herbata. A drzwi — o, proszę, znowu były otwarte i ciągnęło z nich zimno. Date Masamune pociągnął nosem.

Zima była zła.

— Masamune—dono! Chodź do mnie! Tutaj napadał cały wzgórek!

— Kurhanik — mruknął do siebie Jednooki Smok. Ani myślał szukać własnej zguby we wzgórkach śniegowych.

— Masamune—dono! Nauczysz mnie robić te wszystkie rzeczy, o których Sasuke mi opowiadał?

Masamune był chętny nauczyć Yukimurę absolutnie wszystkiego, pod warunkiem, że lekcje będą się odbywały w cywilizowanych, ogrzanych piecykiem warunkach. Albo już po pierwszych roztopach. A szpiega Takedy wepchnie jeszcze głową w dół w coś gorszego niż śnieg za opowiadanie Yukimurze złych bajek.

— Chodź do środka, to cię nauczę.

— Ale tu jest śnieg!

— Tym bardziej powinieneś wejść do środka.

— Ale tam nie ma śniegu!

— I o to chodzi.

— Ale mnie chodzi o śnieg!

Kojuurou wsadził głowę do pokoju.

— Możesz wyjść na moment, Masamune—sama. Jest w miarę bezpiecznie. Było trochę śniegu na werandzie, ale Sanada—no—danna próbował zrobić orzełkotygrysa i już nie ma śniegu.

— Czyżby? — Masamune łypnął nieufnie w stronę drzwi. Nie, żeby nie ufał Kojuurou. Ufał Kojuurou bezgranicznie i na śmierć, i życie, i wszystko. Ale tu chodziło o śnieg, a kiedy w grę wchodził śnieg, Date Masamune nikomu nie ufał. Śnieg brał się i spadał na głowę zupełnie znienacka. Czemuś takiemu nie wolno było ufać, nawet, gdy Kojuurou za to ręczył. Bolesne, ale prawdziwe.

Czyżby?

Smok z Oushuu odstawił z trzaskiem kubek na tacę. Do tego nie można było dopuścić! Żeby byle zima z byle śniegiem miała degradować niezachwiane zaufanie do Kojuurou do postaci niemal—niezachwianego zaufania? Nie będzie śnieg degradował Kojuurou! Date Masamune wciągnął skarpetki — podwójne!, następnie wsadził stopy w sandały i wyszedł na werandę.

Śnieg był.

Nie na werandzie, owszem. Ale był w ogóle, i to wystarczało. Yukimura wydawał radosne okrzyki, łapał sypiący się łagodnie biały puch otwartymi dłońmi i ustami, i całym sobą. Masamune stanął na skraju werandy, palcami u stóp usiłując wyczuć bezpieczną granicę między ciepłem a zimnem. Była zima, więc bezpieczne granice nie istniały, oczywiście — tymczasem Date pozostał więc na względnie bezpiecznej pozycji u boku Kojuurou, oczekującego grzecznie przy schodkach.

— Wracaj, młody Tygrysie. Odmrozisz sobie warkoczyk — rzucił posępnie. Yukimura spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Ale mnie wcale nie jest zimno...?

— A powinno. — Masamune zadygotał i otulił się szczelniej pledem. — Jest zimno! You see? Wszystko nam odmarznie!

— Och! — przejął się Yukimura na myśl, co mogłoby odmarznąć Smokowi. — Lepiej wracaj szybko do środka, Masamune—sama!

— Dokładnie tak zamierzam zrobić — oznajmił z zadowoleniem Date. I odwrócił się, aby to uczynić.

Cisza.

Wiatr świszczał w dachówkach i łopotał gałęziami, jak to w Oushuu. Słońce promieniało słabiutko wprawdzie, lecz jasno. A w plecy Jednookiego Smoka wbijała spojrzenie para brązowych oczu, wypełnionych aż po brzegi rozpaczą. Ale, oczywiście, bezbrzeżna rozpacz Tygrysięcia z Kai nie wystarczy, żeby zmusić władcę Oushuu do brodzenia w śniegu. Nie ma takiej siły na świecie, która mogłaby go to tego zmusić. Ani na ziemi, ani w piekle, ani w niebiosach. Ani w drżących wargach i wilgotnym spojrzeniu Sanady Yukimury. Nie, nie, nie.

Resztki śniegu topniały wraz ze sercem Jednookiego Smoka.

— Czego ty chcesz ode mnie, na bogów? — Odwrócił się z rozmachem i złapał się rękami za głowę. — Śniegiem się rzucać? Tą odrobiną? Nie lepiej popatrzeć na niego z ciepłej maty?

— Aaale... — bąknął Yukimura rzewnie.

— Ale co?

— ...liiiić... — wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie chłopak.

— Że co?

— ULEPIĆ!

Cisza.

Hm.

Masamune podrapał się po czole. Czuł, że to się dobrze nie skończy. Katar. Przeziębienie. Reumatyzm. Przekleństwo!

— Chcesz ulepić bałwana...? — rzekł z powątpiewaniem, usiłując brzmieć jak najbardziej zniechęcająco. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu, wywarł na Yukimurze piorunujące wrażenie — młody Tygrys zagapił się na niego z otwartą buzią.

— No co?

— Baaaaa... Bałwanaaa?

— Noo, bałwana. Ulepić. Jeśli ulepić, to chyba bałwana? — mruknął Date. Czyżby aż tak wyszedł z wprawy...? To fakt, że unikał kontaktów z objawami zimy już od ładnych kilku lat, ale mniej więcej kojarzył, co się z czym i którędy. Choć, oczywiście, nadal tego robić nie lubił i nie chciał. Na pewno nie na śniegu. Nie.

— Baaaałwaaaanaaa? — Yukimura smakował nowe słowo.

— A co, u licha, chciałeś ulepić, jeśli nie bałwana? — burknął zniecierpliwiony Masamune. Tygrys spojrzał na niego wzrokiem życiowego — a przynajmniej zimowego — mędrca.

— No przecież, że krasnoludka!

Cisza.

* * *

Kojuurou błyskawicznie zasłużył sobie na przebaczenie grzechów z kilkuletnim zapasem, kiedy wykorzystał moment niezręcznego milczenia, aby obu panów zagonić do ciepłego wnętrza domu, celem dokonania niezbędnych wyjaśnień. Różnice kulturowe między Oushuu a Kai objawiały się w najmniej spodziewanych dla Masamune momentach i doprawdy potrafiły go zupełnie zwalić z nóg.

— Krasnoludki...? — zastanawiał się z powątpiewaniem. — Po co lepić ze śniegu krasnoludki?

— To odwieczna tradycja! — Yukimura dumnie zadarł w górę nos. — My, mieszkańcy Kai, zawsze lepimy krasnoludki! Nasze duchy opiekuńcze wyparłyby się nas, gdybyśmy ich zawiedli!

— Krasnoludki są waszymi opiekunami? — upewnił się zagubiony nieco w tej demonologii Date. Yukimura przemyślał przez chwilę tę teorię i pokręcił przecząco głową.

— To nie tak! To całkiem inaczej.

— Ach...?

— Sasuke mi to wszystko wytłumaczył kiedyś.

— O.

— Ja lubiłem krasnoludki, zawsze lubiłem krasnoludki. Naprawdę! Zwłaszcza te z pora. I te w ryżowych łódeczkach.

— Super.

— Prawda? W każdym razie, bardzo lubiłem krasnoludki i w ogóle, ale jak trochę podrosłem, to mi tak było głupio jeść krasnoludki... I spać z krasnoludkiem... I nawet nakrzyczałem na Sasuke, że wciąż traktuje mnie jak dziecko. I powiedziałem, że koniec z krasnoludkami.

— I...?

— I na następnym postoju dostaliśmy pora posiekanego i ryż w zwykłych porcjach.

— Iii...?

— I Oyakata—sama tak strasznie, strasznie się obraził! To było straszne!

— Och, nie...?

— I powiedział, że to już woli wcale nic nie jeść!

— ... Kai—no—Tora powiedział, że albo dacie mu krasnoludki, albo nic nie będzie jadł?

— No, prawie. Oyakata—sama powiedział, że coś nie ma apetytu na obiad. A to prawie tak, jakby się wyrzekł jedzenia obiadu! Oyakata—sama! Oyakata—sama nie mógłby się wyrzec obiadu!

— Och, nie...?

— I wtedy Oyakata—sama pozwolił, żeby Sasuke powiedział mi prawdę o krasnoludkach. Krasnoludki trzeba szanować, bo one są jakby awatarami naszych opiekunów, a nasi opiekunowie są potężnymi bogami i nie mogą się pokazywać śmiertelnikom, bo ich moc oślepia.

— I zamiast tego są... krasnoludki...?

— No, nie ma krasnoludków, Masamune—dono. Myślałem, że wiesz już takie rzeczy?

— Ja już nic nie wiem na pewno, Sanada—no—danna.

— Nie ma krasnoludków, Masamune—dono. One nie istnieją. Ale bogowie istnieją i doceniają, że o nich pamiętamy. I jak robimy krasnoludki ze szczypioru, to jest taki znak dla nich, że chcemy okazać im szacunek nawet przy obiedzie. Bo tak właśnie trzeba.

— Aaaach.

— Teraz rozumiesz, Masamune—dono?

— Teraz rozumiem o wiele więcej. Ale czemu lepić krasnoludki ze śniegu?

— A czemu lepić ze śniegu bałwany? Bałwany są takie... ym. Bałwaniaste? I w ogóle, jeśli lepić, to porządnie!

— Oczywiście, że porządnie. Czy ja ci proponowałem nieporządnego bałwana?

— Nie, ale skąd niby weźmiemy na tyle śniegu, żeby ulepić porządnego bałwana? A krasnoludków wyjdzie nawet pięć!

Cisza.

Te różnice kulturowe między Kai a Oushuu... Masamune zastanawiał się przez chwilę, jak to jest, nie mieć świadomości, że jednej zimy naprawdę MOŻE — i zazwyczaj tak się dzieje — spaść dość śniegu na całe stado bałwanów. Władca Oushuu z goryczą otulił się pledem i odsunął pod ścianę.

— Jesteś tu dopiero dwa dni... Co ty wiesz o śniegu... — westchnął ponuro. — Zaczekaj, tylko zaczekaj. On zawsze przychodzi. Nie co roku wystarcza na bałwana, to prawda. Ale w tym roku na pewno się uzbiera. Czuję to w kościach...

— Ojjj! — Yukimura, mile ożywiony, poderwał się z maty. — Ale na razie ulepimy krasnoludki?

— Po co ci ich aż tyle? — marudził Masamune, odpełzając jeszcze dalej od drzwi.

— Jeden dla mnie. — Yukimura odgiął palec. — Drugi dla Oyakaty—samy. Trzeci dla Sasuke.

— Jak słodko — warknął Smok, który na sam dźwięk imienia shinobiego Takedy zaczynał już automatycznie wysuwać pazury. Oj, odpłaci mu za zaszczepienie w niewinnym umyśle Tygrysięcia pomysłów na zabawy w śniegu... Już on mu za to odpłaci...

— To trzy. A mówiłeś o pięciu?

— No jak to? Czwarty dla ciebie. — Yukimura odgiął kolejny palec. — A Katakura—dono musi mieć osobnego. Więc razem pięć!

Cisza.

Smok Date legł pod ścianą, pokonany. Na to nie znajdował już żadnych argumentów.

Krasnoludkiiii...

* * *

Kojuurou, oczywiście, uratował sytuację.

Szybko pochwalił pomysł lepienia krasnoludków zamiast bałwanów, zwłaszcza wobec faktu, że spadnięta od początku zimy odrobina śniegu już i tak prawie stopniała. A że Sanada—no—danna jest gościem, to i tak należy mu ustępować. Krasnoludki zatem. Jednakowoż, co przedsiębiorczy Katakura szybko wyperswadował Yukimurze, między bogami opiekuńczymi wojowników Kai a bogami opiekuńczymi rycerzy Oushuu mógł tu zajść pewien konflikt interesów — oczywiście, obie strony zrozumieją na pewno zasady gościnności, jednak niezręcznie byłoby, gdyby głowa rodu Date własnymi rękami przyczyniała się do lepienia krasnoludków ku chwale Kai, a tym samym — wkraczała na grząski grunt religijnej obrazy. Yukimura przyznał, że na takie niebezpieczeństwo nigdy nie chciałby gospodarza narażać, wobec czego zabrał się za zabawę w śniegu zupełnie sam, podczas gdy bezpieczny nareszcie Masamune zajął się czarką ciepłego sake i marzeniami o różnych metodach dekapitowania uprzykrzonych szpiegów.

Krasnoludki ze śniegu! Na litość!

Kojuurou, który tak dobrze wszystko rozumiał, dolał sake.

— Na wiosnę zrobimy je z siana — obiecał. — I podpalimy.

— A potem wrzucimy do najbliższej rzeki — zamruczał błogo Masamune. — I popatrzymy, jak odpływają razem z krą.

— Z całym szacunkiem dla bóstw opiekuńczych Kai, oczywiście — zaznaczył Kojuurou.

Jedyne Oko Smoka spojrzało na niego przeciągle.

— Oczywiście...

— Sanada-no-danna zmarznie na tym śniegu — orzekł Kojuurou z troską. — Będziesz musiał go porządnie rozgrzać!

W oku Smoka błysnęło.

— Oczywiście...

koniec


End file.
